If One Day Your Sugar Sits Untouched 4 chapters
by MissPsychotic
Summary: Emma is a patient of Carlisle's. What happens when they form a bond? What happens when Edward can't stand to sit back and watch her die


**Prelude:**

"NO! Emma, please wake up, c'mon baby, open your eyes!" Edward stood above her, cradling her in his arms.

"Please, wake up!" he begged, if vampires could cry, he would be.

"Carlisle! Do something!" Edward pleaded, "PLEASE!" he shouted.

"I don't know if I can, Edward." Carlisle said calmly.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Esme asked, saddened by the pain her son is obviously going through.

"It's nothing I can control, I'm sorry Edward,"

***

_3 weeks before._

"Good morning Dr Cullen!" A nurse in her soft green scrubs smiled.

"Morning Nurse Lauren," the good Doctor replied.

He continued on his way up the hall, the usual hospital sounds surrounding him, Doctors and Nurses being paged over the PA system, people talking, machines beeping, yelling patients, and the smell of disinfectant.

Dr Cullen smiled at Nurse Pam, who then smiled back and handed over a chart.

"She got in last night, cancer 4th stage lymphoma." The nurse said solemnly.

"How old?" Carlisle asked, flipping through pages on the clipboard to the patient ID forms.

"17, so young," Pam sighed and sat back down in her swivel chair.

"She's awake and in room 1-19, her name is Emma,"

"Thanks, Pam," Carlisle flashed her one of his dazzling smiles and headed to room 1-19.

"Good morning," Dr Cullen smiled towards the girl sitting on the hospital bed, she was dressed in a plain white cotton t-shirt and white flannelette pants.

"What's so good about it?" The girl frowned.

"You're alive aren't you?" Cullen was confused.

"For how long?" The girl shot back, irritated.

"What have you been told?"

"That I'm going to die, I've got about a month to live and then my body will shut down, but it could happen at any second,"

"Well, it's true. I'm not going to lie. But it doesn't mean you have to sit here moody, go for a walk around the hospital, sit in the gardens,"

"Enjoy life while I can? Yeah 'coz life if so enjoyable when you know you're about to die,"

"Sarcastic, at least you have your humour,"

"And you have your blonde hair, now, what can I do your for Dr?"

"Dr Cullen, and I need a blood sample,"

"Sure, why not?" the girl sighed and held out her left arm, the crease between her bicep and forearm was badly bruised and full of puncture sites.

"These can't all be from the hospital," Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an ex-junkie, that's how they found my cancer, a random blood check to see if I was still using or not," Emma replied bitterly.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Cullen said softly as he pricked her arm with the needle extracting a vile of blood.

"Of course they do, but does everyone end up dying at 17? Nope."

"So very cynical, and angry," the Dr observed.

"You're so angry, why?"

"Why do I have to die? Forgive my selfish ways but why me? Why can't some elderly guy or girl who got to actually live their life get my cancer and let me have a second chance,"

"A second chance? Is that what you want?"

"It is, a lot of people have hurt me, and I've hurt a lot of other people because of it, I want a chance to make things right."

"Well, Emma, here's your chance: make it right. Send letters to those you've hurt, apologise. Be nice to everyone here and forget about the fact that your life is short," Carlisle gave the girl a warm smile. "Just pretend you don't know, it'll make life much easier. You don't need depression or stress on top of all of this,"

"Your right," Emma sighed sadly.

"So, what's the blood for?"

"I'm a vampire, I'm checking to see if you're tasty enough for me to kidnap and take home for my family to feast on." Carlisle smirked.

"Oh well in that case, I think I'm best served chilled with some peppermint," the girl replied sarcastically.

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind, until then, behave." Carlisle winked and left the room, that girl was going to get to him in the worst way possible.

**Chapter 1:**

_2 weeks before_

"Carlisle, darling, what's wrong?" Esme asked quietly, her soft hair brushing her husband's bare chest as they cuddled in post-coital bliss.

"Nothing, my love," Carlisle answered wrapping his arms around his wife and inhaling her sweet scent, mixed with his through their love making.

_Emma will never get to experience this, she won't even get to have a real boyfriend, or find someone to love, she'll never have children, or get married…_

"Carlisle, please," Esme was almost begging, "You can tell me,"

"There's a young girl at the hospital, she's terminal," Carlisle hated that term, it was cold and so disjointed, like most medical jargon.

"Oh, dear," Esme said softly.

"I was just thinking how she would never get to experience any of this, never to find love, never to have a family, it's just… so…_frustrating_, I detest mortal life," the Dr sighed.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"No, she has about a week or two until she's confined to bed and it'll only take a week or so for her body to give up,"

"That's horrible,"

Carlisle sighed again, options running through his head.

"Is there really _nothing_ you can do?" Esme asked, almost as if she had Edward's talent for the time being.

"I don't know about that, love. What will the kids think?"

"That you gave a girl who deserved it a second chance at life,"

Carlisle pondered this for a moment.

"Besides, Edward needs someone to keep him company, he's always so isolated," the woman continued.

"Perhaps I should take Edward into work with me one day, if they get along it might help my decision.

"Do whatever you need to. Just know that if you decide to bring her into the family, I won't mind."

Carlisle laughed softly and held his wife close.

***

"So, what made work so bad you had to run home for Esme?" Emmett asked, always incapable of manners.

"Pardon?" Carlisle asked, feigning confusion.

"Who's Emma?" Edward frowned.

Both adults in the room, Carlisle and Esme, sighed.

"She's one of my new patients, she has fourth stage lymphoma, she'll be… she doesn't have long," The blonde haired man said quietly.

"And?" was Rosalie's frown, "So she's going to die, it happens all the time, why is she any different?"

"She's 17, Edward's age, much too young to die,"

"Are you going to do to her what you did with me? Are you going to fake her death and then change her?" Edward asked, no emotion present in his voice.

"I don't know if I can," Carlisle said softly, "I haven't decided yet, but I've got about three weeks too,"

It was quiet in the Cullen house hold until the phone rang.

"Hello, Cullen residence," Esme answered, pretending to be sleepy, it was 4 am.

"Yes, of course, I'll wake him, goodbye,"

Esme looked to Carlisle.

"There's been an incident at the hospital, one of the psych patients got loose and ended up on the children's floor, they tried to kill one of the nurses and they hurt some of the kids, they need you to help clean up and take care of the kids,"

"What about Emma?" Carlisle frowned.

"You'll find out when you get there, you might want to take Edward, he can treat some of the kids,"

The Dr nodded and kissed is wife goodbye before getting into his luxury car with his adopted son.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, Edward was mostly reading Carlisle's mind.

"Why does she always walk the corridors no one goes near?" the teenager asked.

"So one of the kids on the floor doesn't find her if she dies, she doesn't want to scare them,"

"Oh,"

"Are you alright, Edward?"

"I don't see why people think God is so great," Edward brooded.

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked with a slight chuckle at his son's random outburst.

"If he's so great and all powerful, why does he make good people die? Why does he hurt small children?" _why did he take my family from me?_

"We'll never know, now c'mon, there are people that need our help, not _his_,"

Edward nodded and followed his father up in the elevator.

It wasn't uncommon for Edward to visit with Carlisle, he was, after all, just as trained as any nurse, but they didn't know that.

Once the doors to the children's floor opened the two men gasped.

Lights were broken, glass covering the floor, hospital security was making sure there were no fights, or other threats, children watched from their room windows in horror, some of them bloodied others just scared and crying.

Carlisle spotted her first, she was huddled in a ball trying to press herself between the wall and a row of seats, she was shivering and her eyes wide and terrified, she had blood on her hands and face, a piece of sharp metal a few feet from her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Psych patient," one of the guards replied.

"Pulled the fire alarm so the elevators wouldn't work, he attacked two nurses, said she," he pointed at Emma, "Came out and jumped on the guys back, got stabbed a few times before she grabbed the metal, stabbed the guy in the neck and jumped off him, she hasn't moved since,"

"Where's the psych?"

The guard made a face and took a step to the right, on the floor with a white sheet, soaked in blood, was a body.

"Oh,"

"Carlisle, thank god you're here!" Nurse Pam rushed over.

"Pam, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, he just got my arm that's all," she said gesturing to the rip to her scrubs on the outside of her upper left arm.

"Who did he get?"

"Nurse Lauren was scheduled on but she called in sick, so Lisa came in, she's in a bad way, Dr." Pam said solemnly.

"What happened?"

"Two abdominal penetrations, she's in OR right now,"

Carlisle nodded and briefly introduced Edward, telling Pam that he could help the children.

"You might want to start with Emma, she hasn't moved since, I'm worried, Carlisle,"

"Go make sure the children are ok, we'll get Emma," he said and walked over to the girl.

"Emma, Emma can you hear me?"

Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, they seemed to be looking everywhere and nowhere.

"Emma," Carlisle placed a hand on her right shoulder. Emma screamed and lashed out trying to fight Carlisle off her.

"Edward, help," he called out and Edward helped him carry her into her hospital room.

"Emma, calm down." Carlisle said soothingly.

The girl latched on to the Dr and cried, sobbing loudly and repeating that she was so sorry and that she didn't mean to kill him it just happened, and that she was a good girl she didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to go to hell.

"Emma, you are not going to hell, you protected and saved Nurse Pam and the other children, you did the right thing,"

"B..but… I ki… killed..him!" Emma cried.

"You did the right thing," Carlisle said softly holding her in a hug.

After a while the girl calmed down enough to stop crying and sit still.

"I'm sorry for before," she said softly as Carlisle stitched her shoulder closed and cleaned the wound.

"What about?"

"Breaking down and clinging to you, I didn't mean it, sorry,"

Carlisle sighed and momentarily stopped what he was doing.

"Never apologise for such a thing, everyone needs to break down once in a while, I'm just glad someone was there to help you through it,"

Emma nodded and stayed quiet.

Edward chose that moment to walk through the door.

"All patients present and accounted for, all treated and sleeping soundly," he said proudly.

"Good, job, can you finish the last few stitches for me I need to check on Nurse Lisa,"

Edward nodded and took the needle from Carlisle.

"Hi," Emma said softly.

"Hi, I'm Edward,"

"Emma,"

It was quiet for a moment.

"You gave me quite a scare before," Edward said softly, not unkind.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration, trying to achieve perfect closure.

"You were just sitting there, covered in blood, unresponsive, I thought you were catatonic or something, it scared me,"

"Why would you be scared?"

"Because my dad seems to have a connection with you, and I don't know how he's going to handle it when…" Edward stopped suddenly.

"When I die?" Emma finished for him.

"It's alright Edward, you can talk about it, I've gone through the five stages. Did you know you really do go through five stages?"

"Really?" Edward grinned. "What are they?"

"Well first I didn't believe it, I said it was a cruel joke. Then I got angry, why did I have to die when so many people who don't deserve to live, get a second chance. Then there was the bargaining stage where I searched for a doctor who could save me, but that didn't work, when I got admitted here I was in the depression stage, but that went away after a few days, actually it was after the first time I met Carlisle, but anyway now I'm at acceptance, I'm cool with it, we all have to die sometime, right?"

Edward merely nodded as he finished the last stitch and cleaned the wound before applying gauze.

"So, how do you know all this medical stuff?"

"I'm going to be a doctor like Carlisle,"

"You don't call him dad, why not? Step-dad?"

"I was adopted, same with all of my siblings,"

"Oh, what's it like?"

"It has its days,"

"I can imagine,"

"Edward, is everything ok in here?" Carlisle stuck his head in the door.

"Yeah, just finished,"

"Alright, do you mind staying here while I help out some more?"

"Emma, do you mind?"

"No it's alright, how's Lisa?"

"Stable, how are you feeling?"

"Better, almost back to normal, apart from the fact that I killed someone, will the police be involved?"

"Perhaps, don't worry; I'll be here to help,"

"Thanks Carlisle,"

"You're welcome, Edward, keep an eye on her stats," Carlisle told him and then left.

"So, Nurse Edward," Emma teased.

"Dr Edward, thank you,"

"Sorry, Dr, how are the other kids, are they ok?"

"Scared, some of them are shocked, but most are too young to understand,"

Emma nodded and lay back carefully on her bed.

"Uh, I'm still all bloody, can I take a shower or can I not get the gauze wet?"

"Try not to get it wet," Edward said softly.

"Alright, I'll be back,"

Hoisting herself up Emma got out of bed and grabbed some clean sweat pants and white t –shirt, standard hospital issue of course.

She turned on the water in the large shower that could accommodate for a wheelchair and a nurse and undressed.

"Edward," she called out

"Yes?"

"Could you put plastic over the gauze, this isn't going to work,"

Emma pulled on her old pants and covered her front half with a towel and unlocked the door.

Edward covered her bandage with a sticky waterproof plastic one.

"Call me if you need anything else, I'll be here, watching your TV," he laughed.

"Thanks," she blushed and headed back to the shower.

The water washed away all the blood and Emma found herself crying as her white shampoo turned red when she rinsed it out, blood in her black hair was the culprit.

Slowly sitting down Emma aimed the water jet at her head and shoulders as she sat cross-legged on the floor. She sat there under the hot spray, wishing away the horrors of that night.

"Emma?" there was a knock on the door.

Emma didn't reply.

"Emma?" Edward tried again.

He turned the handle to find it unlocked and slowly peeked inside trying not to look at the girl's naked body.

She was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Edward headed in and checked her wrist for a pulse.

It was feint.

Edward turned off the water that had already soaked him and wrapped Emma in a towel. He lifted her up and put her on the bed, dressing her in her underwear, pants t shirt but no bra, otherwise it would have rested on her stab wounds.

He kept checking her stats every 15 minutes and they slowly improved, it seemed she was just worn out.

"Edward, are you ready to go?" Carlisle asked entering Emma's room and finding him sitting on the bed with Emma asleep next to him, her head on his lap as he sat.

Edward was wearing hospital pants and the shirt he had worn under his other one.

"She passed out in the shower, I got a little wet," Edward explained picking up his clothes from where they hung over the heater.

They were almost dry.

He changed and took another look at Emma.

"I assume you understand my dilemma now?" Carlisle asked gesturing to the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, I…" but Edward cut himself off.

"I'm ready to go home," he said softly.

"Alright, let's go,"

**Chapter 2:**

_12 days before_

Emma awoke to the sunlight filtering through the flimsy hospital curtains. She cursed them and sighed, stretching her arms up above her head and cracking her back.

A sudden pain in her right shoulder caused Emma to groan and put her arms back down curling into herself.

Whimpering softly she pulled her shirt collar to the side and examined the damage. The gauze covering a good portion of her shoulder and shoulder blade reminded her of the events of last night.

"Good afternoon, dear," Nurse Lauren walked in smiling brightly.

"Afternoon?" the girl frowned.

"Yes, you slept all yesterday and this morning," the nurse in soft green scrubs continued to smile.

"Oh... has Carlisle come back?"

"He'll be here for the evening shift," Lauren smiled. "Now I need you to take that shirt off so I can change your dressing,"

"Oh, okay," Emma said softly as Lauren closed the door to her room and turned her back while Emma covered her front.

"Done,"

"Alright, let's get this cleaned,"

After a few moments the bloody gauze was replaced with some clean gauze and anti-septic cream, as well as a pressure bandage to help alleviate the pain naturally.

"So, I heard you and Dr Cullen's son fell asleep together the other night," the Nurse said softly a grin on her face.

"I don't remember,"

"He's very handsome, and your age too," the Nurse continued to hint.

"I'll be dead in a month, what's the point, Lauren?" Emma snapped, harsher than she meant.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make conversation,"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm still a little bitter about dying, I guess."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Dr Cullen and his son came and visited you yesterday, but they left when they saw you sleeping,"

"Oh, what did they want?" Emma frowned.

"I don't know, you can ask Dr Cullen in a few hours," Lauren told her and then wheeled the trolley of gauze and other nurse paraphernalia out of the girl's room.

Emma changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and hair, fighting back tears as a chunk of hair came lose and fell out.

She pulled her hair up in a bun and covered it with a dark red bandana.

After her normal 'wake up' routine she went on a walk around the corridors.

Growing tired and slightly peckish she returned from the gardens to her room.

"What would you like for dinner?" Nurse Pam asked, her arm was bandaged but appeared fine.

"Oh... what's on the menu?" Emma frowned slightly leaning over the nurse's station as she spoke with the nurse.

"Well, there's chicken with vegetables or salad. Or there's lasagne, with a salad as a side, with ice-cream or jelly for dessert." Pam replied.

"Oh, I'll have the lasagne and ice-cream," Emma said softly.

"Alright, dear," Pam paused for a moment as Emma stared off to the bleached portion of floor.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm not sure, am I?" Emma replied, sadly.

"I wish I could tell you everything will be okay, is there anything I could do?" the older lady asked sincerely.

"If I asked would you do it?"

"It depends, what it is,"

"Would you kill me, please?"

Pam stared at Emma and saw the pain in her eyes, 17 and only had 2 weeks to live, she'd be bed ridden soon, too weak to eat or move.

"I couldn't do that, there could be a medical breakthrough and we could trial it on you, you could still live you know?"

"I doubt it," Emma turned to walk off.

"Emma,"

The girl stopped and turned.

"You should talk about it. It would make things easier to deal with,"

"Pam, I'm 17 and I'm going to die in a few weeks, tell me how to deal with that. Tell me how I'm _supposed_ to be able to deal with that, how could _anyone_ deal with that?"

"I'm sorry. I was trying to make it easier on you,"

"I know, I wish people would stop trying. I'm going to die," Emma inhaled and then sighed her exhale. "I just want it to happen now, I don't want to be in this much pain," she said softly before walking to her room.

Pam wished Emma was talking about her physical pain, talking about her stab wounds. That would be easy to fix, a quick shot of paracetamol and she'd be fine. But no, that's not that Emma was talking about, Pam wished there was another option for the girl.

***

When Carlisle and Edward entered the children's floor, Pam greeted them with a forced smile.

"What's wrong, Pam?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"Emma, she... she kind of asked me to euthanize her,"

"She did what?"

"Perhaps in not so many words, but she proposed the idea. Can patients regress through the stages?" Pam asked quizzically, referring to the five emotional stages of dying.

"I'm not sure, but I'll have a word, have you spoken to Patrick?"

Patrick is the child psychiatrist in the hospital.

"No, but I thought maybe..." Pam trailed off nodding in Edward direction; it wasn't subtle to say the least.

"Edward, would you have a word with Emma, find out what's wrong, and if we can make her better?" the Nurse asked with a pleading smile.

"We know what's wrong, she's dying and there is no way she can get better," Edward snapped at the nurse and walked over to Emma's room slamming the door behind him.

"I apologize for Edward's behaviour, he and Emma have seemed to form a friendship, I assume this is taking it's toll on him,"

"That's quite alright Dr, now Susie in room 1-12 has had a fever all afternoon, Dr Saren prescribed some anti-biotic but she's still quite hot,"

Carlisle nodded and went to check on the 7 year old.

***

Emma jumped awake when her door was slammed, she almost screamed when she saw Edward sitting tensely on of the comfy chairs by the window, his leg was bouncing and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Edward?" Emma called softly, she was sitting now, on the edge of her bed, staring at him.

Edward's eyes seemed to come back into focus and he visibly relaxed a little, coming back into the current situation and out of his mind.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am, thank you," he replied standing up and moving to sit on the foot of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked a slight smile on his face.

"Sore, tired, weak," she replied.

"C'mon," Edward ushered her to lie back down as he covered her with blankets and fluffed her pillows.

Emma giggled, then composed herself for a moment before bursting out in giggles again.

"What?" Edward frowned, really wishing he could read her mind, but the radiation therapy caused her blood to chemically change and her thoughts were static buzz to him, like the static snow of a TV with no reception.

"I was just thinking of how Nurse-like you were acting, not very doctor-ish at all," she teased.

"It's Dr Edward, and you, my patient need to rest,"

"Yes nurse," Emma continued to giggle.

"Call me that one more time and I'm eating your dessert for you!" Edward warned playfully.

Emma's eyes turned dark.

"I can't eat it anyway," she said softly, eyes avoiding Edward's questioning stare.

"The sugar level, it hurts my stomach, I have to have bland food, pasta is always good, and salad with no dressing,"

Edward went quiet, nodding silently.

"How long will you stay? You left before I got to thank you,"

"I know, I wanted to be here when you woke up, but we had to leave, I came back but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you,"

"That's sweet, and thank you for looking after me, I don't know how I'm going to get through this without distractions,"

"Is that what I am? A distraction from what you know will happen?" Edward frowned, moving closer and sitting next to Emma's waist.

"You make me forget that my world is ending, you make me feel like I'm a normal teenager again, carefree and able to enjoy myself, but then when you left I remembered, oh that's right, I'm dying,"

Edward nodded solemnly.

"You didn't answer my question, how long are you staying?"

"Till three, when Carlisle's shift finishes,"

"Oh, good, we've got lot's of time," Emma smiled as Pam walked in with a smile and placed Emma's foot on her moving table.

"Anything else?" Pam asked.

Emma gave her a meaningful stare and Pam shook her head no, giving Emma a disappointed look.

"What was that about?" Edward frowned, already knowing after reading Pam's thoughts on the matter.

"Nothing, she's just making me suffer," Emma said softly.

"So, what you get?"

"Lasagne,"

"Mmmm pasta," Edward smiled, he was good at acting.

"Want some?"

"No, you need all the strength you can get,"

"Why so I can live for an extra day?"

"No. Because I was going to challenge you to Tekken wars!" Edward grinned noticing the play station sitting on top of a cabinet.

"You're so on!" Emma grinned.

She ate her food between matches with Edward.

He let her win most games but kept the score fairly even.

Emma was having fun and that's what he wanted.

"Edward," Emma had started. She stopped, swallowed her mouthful and stared at him for the longest time.

"Yes?" he finally answered.

"Do...I mean, do you consider us as _friends_?" she asked.

"I do, why?" Edwards grin was playful.

"I don't know, I just...why bother spending this much time with me, getting to know me, when I'm just going to leave you, won't you get hurt?"

"Of course I will get hurt, I will cry and be at your funeral, but I get the feeling that we'll see each other again, in another life," Edward replied cryptically.

"You believe in reincarnation?" the girl frowned.

"Not as such, but ultimately... yes,"

"That made no sense!"

"It made perfect sense!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Edward pounced on the girl tickling her sides as the blanket pooled around her hips.

"Stop! Mercy!" the girl shouted.

"Not until you say it made sense!"

"NEVER!" Emma began to tickly him back.

"You're really hard." Emma observed and then burst out giggling.

"Sorry, that sounded really bad, but... do you work out a lot?"

"No, not really, I guess I was _made_ this way,"

"Hmmm, interesting," Emma nodded pretending to stroke her non existent beard.

Edward nodded and grinned before attacking her with tickles again.

"NO PLEASE!" Emma gasped between fits of manic laughter.

"Surrender!"

"NEVER!"

Edward continued to laugh and tickle until Emma screamed out in pain.

He pulled back and she clutched her rib.

"It hurts," she groaned attempting to breath but whimpering in pain.

"I'll get Carlisle,"

Edward ran out the room and was back a few moments later with Carlisle.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were playing, Edward got a little rough is all. My bones are brittle from the chemo," she said softly.

"Well, you're lucky it's only a fracture," Carlisle smiled and placed another pressure bandage on her.

"Be a little more careful, Edward," Carlisle reprimanded him and left to continue his rounds.

"I'm sorry," Edward said softly.

"You fractured my rib,"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"My bones aren't brittle, they're the only strong part of me, and yet, you fractured my rib,"

Edward frowned, sitting on the bed, a fair distance from the girl as she continued.

"That doesn't happen. I've never broken or fractured a bone...ever,"

"Well, maybe they are getting brittle,"

"Edward, what aren't you telling me?"

"I can't say," Edward said softly

"Why not?"

"Because... it's nothing, ok, please drop it?"

"Fine, but I will get you to tell me on my death bed, that way I can take it to my grave and all that other patriotic crap,"

Edward had to laugh at her, she was being adorable.

"You know you're pretty adorable when you're sarcastic,"

"You know I think you're really hot," Emma countered, taking Edward by surprise.

"Ha, you weren't expecting that, were you?"

"You find me attractive?"

"Who doesn't, you and Carlisle are like gods compared to every other man on earth,"

"That's a pretty high pedestal you've made for me,"

"I think you can manage, so now that you know, are you going to run away screaming something along the lines of cooties?"

"No, I happen to find you highly attractive too,"

"Liar, you're a bad liar,"

"I am not lying."

"Prove it," Emma challenged a smirk on her pale and cracked lips.

Edward smiled warmly at her and moved closer, sitting right next to her.

He got very close, face just inches from hers and smiled.

"May I?" he asked softly.

But before Emma could answer Carlisle walked through the door and saw the two.

Edward backed away quickly eyes downcast and Emma blushing like mad.

"Can I have a word, Edward?"

"Yeah," he muttered and gave Emma a small smile on his way out.

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle growled at him.

"You have to do it," Edward declared.

"What?" Carlisle frowned slowly.

"I want her to be my mate, I want her in our family,"

"We can't just decide, Edward. We need to speak about this with everyone else,"

"Then we will, tonight when we return home,"

"Edward, I don't know how well the venom will work, she's had chemo-therapy, her blood has been chemically changed, I don't know how the venom will affect her,"

"We can at least try," Edward hissed, earning a glare from Nurse Lauren who had just started her shift.

"We'll talk about this later," Carlisle dismissed the topic and walked away to talk with Lauren.

Edward sighed and walked back into Emma's room.

The water was running.

Edward smiled and sat on her bed, turning off their game of Tekken and switching channels until he found something he liked.

When Emma emerged she was not in hospital clothing, instead she wore a plain white silk night gown, it had thin straps and reached around her knees.

"I feel constricted in pyjama pants," she offered as an explanation.

"What are we watching?" she asked climbing into bed, Edward was standing beside her, lifting the blankets and making sure she was comfortable.

"Don't know, I can't find anything," Edward said with a sigh.

Emma picked up the remote and flicked channels, "Oh I like this movie, it's about a vampire, who falls for a girl who researches the supernatural, it's based on a book by Anne Rice it's called Queen of the Damned," Emma said excitedly.

"Vampires?" Edward asked amused.

"Hell yes! They're awesome, I'd love fangs!" she giggled and turned the volume up.

The two sat together watching the movie, Emma falling asleep half way, resting her head on Edward's shoulder.

He managed to lean back and lie down properly, still on an angle from the manoeuvrable bed and somehow ended up with Emma cuddled up around his chest.

Sighing deeply, Edward lay there watching her sleep, stroking his hands through her hair and wincing when some of it came out.

He tried again to read her mind but the static was still just as strong.

"Edward?" Carlisle had brought him from his thoughts.

"Time to go,"

Edward nodded slipping out of the bed and giving Emma a pillow as his substitute, she scrunched her face up almost as if she could tell the difference before she rolled over, her back to Edward.

He smiled a little and brushed the hair from her eyes before walking to Carlisle.

"You really do love her,"

"I do,"

"Let's go talk with the others,"

Edward smiled and nodded.

**Chapter 3:**

_11 days before_

Edward was silent on the car ride home, the clock on the dash read 3:26am.

"How long," Edward asked suddenly.

"Until?"

"How long will we have to wait to change her?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to come up with a plan of action for if everyone agrees to this," Carlisle told him.

Edward just nodded and continued looking out the window.

***

"How was the hospital?" Esme asked a smile on her face.

"Good," Carlisle offered.

"Edward?" the older woman smiled, knowingly.

"Fun, we talked, played play station-"

"Broke her rib," Carlisle interjected.

"You did what!" Esme screeched.

"I didn't mean too, we were tickling each other and I accidently tickled too hard and fractured her rib,"

Esme gave Edward a hard look.

"I didn't mean it,"

"Is she mad at you?"

"No, we made up,"

"Yes, I seem to recall walking in on that,"

"They kissed?" Esme asked excited.

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

"No," Edward corrected him.

"We didn't, we were about too,"

"Oh sweetie!" Esme grinned.

"So, when are you turning her?"

"We haven't decided, we want to have a family meeting," the blonde man told his wife.

"Alright, I'll get everyone," she smiled and headed off.

"Are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked Edward again, making absolute sure, this is what he wanted.

"Yes, I want her to be my mate, my partner, our family."

Carlisle nodded and the seats at the dinning room table were filled.

"Alright.

Everyone listened as Carlisle filled them in about Emma's medical history, then Edward got up and told them he was in love with her and wanted her to join the family, but that could only happen if they agreed.

"I'm for it, I'd love another girl to even up things around here," Alice smiled.

"We'd have even teams for baseball!" Emmett grinned high-fiving her.

"I don't mind, it would be nice to have another sister," Jasper smiled.

Esme had a huge grin on her face.

"Of course I don't mind!" she beamed.

Everyone looked to Rosalie.

"It doesn't matter what I think, Edward needs a mate, someone to share himself with, if it's her, then turn her, bring her into the family, but don't ask me to be her best friend," she commented dryly.

"Oh no, that's my job!" Alice teased.

"So it's settled, she can join us?" Edward was excited beyond belief.

"Carlisle?" Edward looked to him with a hopeful smile.

It was the happiest that anyone had ever seen Edward, it had to have been a sign.

"I'll figure out a way to do this, but yes, we will bring her into the family,"

Edward hugged Carlisle and then each of his family members, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Edward, let's go hunting!" Emmett suggested, that was code for 'I need to talk with you'

"Sure,"

They changed into some plain and older clothing before running off into the forest.

"So, this chick, she's really got you huh?" Emmett teased.

"She has," Edward replied smelling the light breeze drifting by.

"Are you going to explain WHY you wanted her to join us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You going to tell her you changed her so you guys could be mates, or so that she didn't have to die," for someone who appears to be so thick, Emmett is mighty observant.

"I will tell her that Carlisle had his doubts about letting her die since day one, and that after I helped out after the psych patient incident I found myself drawn to her, I honestly didn't want her to die, because it would hurt me so much, so I'll tell her that I asked Carlisle to change her out of my own selfish need and fear of being hurt after she would have died."

"Is any of that true?"

Edward grinned and threw a rock at Emmett.

"It's all true you ass," Edward assured him.

"I'm glad you've finally found someone," Emmett said, rather seriously for the moment.

"I haven't seen you this happy before, it's good, a nice change,"

"Thanks, Emmett, now let's hunt!"

***

When Edward and Emmett returned home Rosalie was sitting on the back porch, swinging slowly on the swing seat.

"Edward, can we talk?" She asked softly, eyes staring up at the moon in the sky.

Emmett smiled towards Edward before walking inside.

Edward sighed and dropped down gracefully into the seat next to Rosalie.

"Why her?" was the first thing she asked.

"Why not her?" Edward countered.

"What's so special about her?"

"I don't know, I just..." Edward broke off with a sigh, growing frustrated by his own lack of words.

"She's so pure, if you could see her, the life leaving her eyes. Every time I go and see her, each day her eyes loose more and more of their gleam, they get colder and duller as time continues, and pretty soon there will be no life behind those eyes..."

Rosalie listened, thinking over each word Edward had just said.

"How do you know she's pure?"

"I don't, but I can feel it, Carlisle told me she's hurt people because they've hurt her, I think she understands the difference between right and wrong and that she's aware of her mistakes. She wants a second chance to make things right, that's all," Edwards tone was gentle almost pleading.

"So her becoming part of the family has nothing to do with the fact that you want her in bed?" the girl rose a suspicious eyebrow at Edward.

"I do not want..." Edward cut himself off.

"I do not want to turn her so I can sleep with her, I feel something for Emma, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her, I want her here, by my side, for as long as possible, I can't just let her die,"

"Look," Edward continued.

"You found Emmett in the middle of the woods, he was dying and you brought him back to Carlisle, you brought him back because you felt a pull towards him, not because you knew him, I'm bringing Emma to Carlisle for the same reason, I'm drawn to her, I want her, and I can't bare the thought of her dying, ok?"

"Alright," Rosalie sighed deeply.

"I understand now, but if this goes bad, I have the right to say 'I told you so', deal?"

"Deal," Edward smiled and lay back on the chair as Rosalie got up.

She took a few steps before turning to face Edward again, she opened to mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Closing her mouth quickly Rosalie walked away.

***

Edward wasn't sure how long he lay on that seat staring at the night sky.

But he knew it was long enough to watch it lighten, turn pink and then orange and then yellow, slowly fading out into a light and pale blue hue.

The stars disappeared and so did the moon, giving way for the sun and a few light grey clouds.

The sun's rays caressed Edward's marble skin and he began to glint and glitter.

Closing his eyes Edward relaxed into what he would call the closest thing to sleep, for a vampire.

***

"Good morning!" Carlisle smiled warmly.

"Morning," Emma grumbled back.

She snuggled her face into the pillow, it still smelt of Edward, she hummed softly and smiled at that realisation.

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright, I'm so tired all the time," The girl said softly.

"How much longer do I have?"

"You'll be bed ridden in a week at this rate... it should only be a few more days after that for your body to shut down." Carlisle told her professionally as he pulled a chair up close to her bed.

"I need to speak with you, but I need your upmost confidence that this is between you and I, alright?"

"Carlisle, I'm going to be dead soon, who am I going to tell?"

"Thank you, now... last night, when Edward fractured your rib-" But Emma cut him off.

"I told you, my bones are brittle," Emma argued. She wasn't sure how much Carlisle knew about Edward, hell Emma didn't even know abut it, but she wanted to protect him.

"Emma, I know all about Edward, I know he hasn't told you, that's why I'm here,"

"Why can't Edward tell me?"

"He'll be along later to spend some time with you, I'm going to tell you this, then you can have some time to think it over and then Edward will come and see you, okay?"

"Alright," Emma nodded, rolling onto her back and sitting up.

"Now, this is going to sound..." Carlisle hesitated looking for the right word, "Bizarre," he finished.

"Alright,"

"Do you remember when I first met you, and you asked why I was taking your blood?"

"Yeah, the lame vampire joke,"

"It's not a joke, Edward, myself, my whole family, we never age, never sleep, never eat, never grow tired, we never die."

Emma sat there staring at Carlisle.

"I can save you, from this cancer, but to do that I'll have to fake your death, sneak you out of here and then turn you, it will be painful but after a few days of burning you will be like us, I want you to think this over and when Edward comes in he can give you full details of life as one of us, you can then weigh out your options, alright?"

"I don't think I understand..." Emma was still in shock.

"I am a vampire sweetie, and Edward is in love with you, he wants us to save you by turning you into a vampire too, but ultimately only you can decide and we will respect your decision what ever it may be,"

"I... okay. Whoa."

"I understand this is a lot to take in, but think it over, and remember, you can't tell anyone,"

Emma nodded and watched as Carlisle gave her a soothing smile before exiting her room.

Laying back down and staring at the ceiling Emma sighed deeply.

Was she supposed to believe that? Vampires? Yeah ok and Nurse Pam is the wicked witch of the west.

_Ok thinking objectively, if they ARE indeed vampires and I'm going to become one, I'll have to kill people and drink their blood to survive, I'll be strong, and fast, and dangerous. I'll never get old, I can never die, I'll be with Edward forever... Edward, Carlisle said he loves me. He's only known me a few days._

"Emma?"

The girl jumped a little when Nurse Jessica came in and smiled.

"Lunch, it's just toasted cheese sandwiches, but you need to eat something," she smiled.

"Thanks," Emma voice was hoarse.

"How you feeling?" the Nurse asked as she wrapped the blood pressure bandage around the girls arm and checked her stats.

"Tired and weak,"

"It won't get much better, I'm afraid. Do you want anything?" The Nurse asked with a soft sympathetic smile.

"No, I'm fine. Do you know when Edward is coming?"

"Edward? Oh! Carlisle's son, I think about four. He seems to be very fond of you,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Forgive my bluntness, but you're going to break his heart,"

"What do you mean?"

"When you... move on, he's going to be so crushed, I can tell."

"I could always get better," Emma offered.

The nurse smiled brightly, touched at Emma's willingness to fight off her disease.

"That you can!" she replied and left the room.

Emma ate a few bites of her sandwiches and gave up.

She lay back down and closed her eyes, dreaming of vampires and boys with bronze hair and brilliant gold eyes and fangs.

***

Edward sighed softly and smiled when he walked into Emma's room and found her asleep.

He walked over to her and noticed the sandwiches, hardly even touched, sitting on a plate on her table.

Moving the table away, Edward sat on the bed next to her and smiled as he stroked her face gently.

He committed every line every inch of skin to memory, wanting to never forget this if she decided to not join his family.

Stirring for a moment and then waking Emma smiled.

"Hey," Edward said softly, his voice a breath on her face.

"Hey," she replied back in a small voice, weak and tired from the cancer killing her.

"You haven't eaten much,"

"Too tired, I can't be bothered even chewing,"

"You have to eat something," Edward pleaded softly.

"Fine," she gave in way too easily and Edward held the bread to her mouth as she took a bite.

"Yummy?"

"No," Emma grinned and swallowed.

"Tastes like cardboard," she complained.

"And how do you know what cardboard tastes like?" Edward teased her.

"I don't, I'm assuming,"

"Ahh, I see,"

The two of them laughed a little before Edward's face turned serious as Emma finished one of the sandwiches.

"What's wrong?" The girl frowned.

"Have you been thinking about what Carlisle said?"

"A bit, yeah," she replied.

"What are you thinking so far?"

"I'm undecided, if I... if I become like you, I don't want to kill people, I don't want to drink their blood,"

Edward chuckled softly, "You don't have too," he told her.

"My family, we are different to others of our kind, we only drink the blood of animals. We would never harm humans," Edward he said seriously.

"Then I'll do it,"

"What?"

"I don't want to die, I don't want to be without you," Emma said softly, blushing crimson.

"You mean it? You want this?"

"Yes. As long as I don't have to hurt anyone and as long as you'll be there with me,"

"Always," Edward said leaning in closer.

Emma smiled up at him with all the effort she could manage, Edward smiled and fully appreciated the effort.

"I'd like to kiss you now,"

"I'd like you too,"

Edward's lips were cold, hard and smooth, against Emma's dry, cracked and plump lips.

They didn't dare move, just pressed their lips together in a display of emotion.

Pulling back after a long moment Edward smiled and got into the bed with her.

"What's on TV?" He asked as she snuggled up into his chest like last night.

"I don't know," Emma replied distractedly as she inhaled Edwards scent.

"You're not very subtle," Edward teased her running his hands through her hair, hiding the small clump that came out.

"I just like how you smell, it's... calming,"

"When you're like us, you'll be able to smell me differently, better, like smelling in high definition," Edward chuckled.

"When I'm like you, I'll be strong enough to get up. I'll be able to run again, I miss running. I could play sports again. I used to be a great batter at baseball!" Emma reminisced.

"That's good. Emmett loves a challenge, especially at baseball,"

"Who's Emmett?"

"Our brother,"

_Our_, he had used the word our and it felt amazing.

"What's he like? What's everyone like?"

"Well Emmett is like a big teddy bear, he's tall and well muscled. He likes to make inappropriate comments and jokes, but you get used to it, then there's Alice, she's like my best friend, She's short and really nice. Jasper and Alice are together, and Jasper's kind of quiet, he doesn't speak a lot but he's very friendly. Rosalie is our other sister, she's kind of... how to put it... put off by you, she doesn't know how to handle big changes."

"Oh, is she with Emmett?" Emma frowned trying to make sense of it all.

"Yeah, and Carlisle has Esme, she's our mother, she very sweet and get's excited over the littlest things, she's so happy to have another child."

Emma nodded and smiled.

"How long have you all been together?"

"Oh... uhm... a while,"

"Let me rephrase, how long have they all had each other and you been alone?"

"I've always been alone, well romantically anyway, but it's been a while since they've all found each other, I'm just glad I finally found you,"

"Aww, that's sweet," Emma cooed nuzzling into Edward's chest again.

"Are you tired?" The vampire asked stroking the girls back.

Emma replied with a yawn and a nod.

"Get some rest, I'll explain the plan to you when you wake up,"

***

When Emma woke up, for once Edward was still there. She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around his torso as she rubber her cheek against the soft material of his shirt.

"Morning," Edward said softly.

"Mmmm, time is it?"

"It's six am, Carlisle will be here at eight," Edward told her, stroking her hair again.

"You're nice and cool," Emma mumbled.

"Am I?"

"Mmm, it's always so hot in this place. You're nice and cool,"

Edward laughed softly to himself and lent down to kiss the top of her head.

Emma lifted her face to look at Edward, conveying that she would also like a kiss.

Grinning Edward pressed his lips to hers again and inhaled slowly.

Her scent reminded him that she was tainted, chemicals and radiation in her blood.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked softly as she pulled away.

"I'm just worried, you're blood has been changed by the chemo, I don't know how the venom will react with it,"

"Venom?" Emma frowned.

"Let's just say vampire movies aren't entirely accurate," Edward smiled.

"Tell me," Emma pleaded.

"I have venom, all vampire have venom, instead of saliva, so when someone is bitten the venom enters their bloodstream and contaminates it, then the venom kills the body and sort of reboots, only a better version of the physical, you might not have a lot of memories from your human life either,"

"Carlisle said something about burning?"

"When the venom kills your body you sort of burn on the inside, it's exceedingly painful and sometimes unbearable to watch, but I'll be there for you, I'll be there the whole time to make sure you're okay,"

"How long will I be in pain?"

"I don't know, you can never be sure, I don't know what will happen with the chemo either,"

"So, what's the plan then?"

"We're going to wait until you're bedridden, then Carlisle will inject you with a sleeping drug, it'll put you into a coma and we can fake your death, after that Emmett will pretend to be a long lost cousin and claim the body, he'll bring you to our home and I can revive you and keep you stable until Carlisle comes home and changes you,"

"What if I want you to change me?"

"I..." Edward hesitated wincing slightly.

"I don't know if I'll be able to, once we taste human blood it's almost impossible to stop, we go into a sort of frenzy,"

"You'd be able to do it. I know you'd be able to stop for me," the girl said, so confidently.

"I'm still sleepy,"

"Go back to sleep, if I'm not here when you wake up, I'll be back soon, alright?"

But Emma was already asleep.

**Chapter 4:**

_3 days before_

"Carlisle, are you sure this will work?"

"Positive,"

Edward nodded and waited patiently for the elevator doors to open.

He smiled at Nurse Pam, she and the other staff were used to him visiting by now.

Giving the nurses a brief smile Edward failed to see their sad faces.

He walked right into Emma's room and found her sleeping.

He took his usual seat on the bed next to her and pulled the pillow she was cuddling onto away, replacing it with himself.

Emma moaned softly in her sleep, obviously liking the change.

It wasn't until Emma woke that he noticed the difference.

The light behind her eye's was fading fast, her skin was a sickly white, her eyes were sunken and her body awful thin.

"Hey," Edward whispered, trying not to show any indifference.

"Hi," Emma managed to choke out.

It broke Edward's heart.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked softly, placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

Emma managed to nod weakly.

"Carlisle," Edward called out.

The older Vampire walked in and studied the two. He then pulled a syringe from his scrubs and moved to stand next to Emma.

"I'm going to inject you with this, you'll fall asleep and into a coma after a few minutes or so, Edward will stay with you like normal until the end of my shift, then I'll take him home, tomorrow I will pronounce you dead and take you to the morgue, Emmett will collect you tomorrow night. Now, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I want to be with Edward," Emma replied eyes locked with Edward's.

"Alright, I'll see you when you wake up," He smiled and injected the drug.

"Keep an eye on her vitals," Carlisle said to Edward and left.

"Edward,"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm scared,"

"Don't be, I'm right here, if you have trouble with your stats I'll revive you,"

"What if I have trouble in the morgue?"

Edward sighed.

"Emmett will be there about an hour after you get taken down, you should be okay,"

Emma nodded slowly.

"Are you going to cry?"

"I'll have to pretend to, I can't actually cry,"

"Oh," Emma smiled and closed her eyes.

"Kiss for the journey?" She asked softly.

Edward grinned and kissed her lips, when he pulled back, she was in her coma.

***

Edward stayed by Emma's side, one hand on her wrist continually checking her pulse.

Carlisle came in a few times to check up on her and Nurse Lauren came in with lunch.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, just sleeping," Edward replied solemnly.

"Edward... I don't know how to tell you this..." Nurse Lauren said softly.

"You know one day she's not going to wake up, she doesn't have long,"

Edward did his best to make excess venom pool around his eyes, giving them a watery look.

"I know," he replied, deliberately making his voice waver.

"Oh, sweetie!" Lauren hugged the boy and sighed.

"I know you love her, but her time is coming,"

Edward nodded and gave a weak smile as Lauren left.

Her visit had made Edward realise what he would be facing if this did go wrong, not only would Emma die, he would have to continue living with out her, and she'd never know what happened.

Edward sighed deeply and cuddled up with Emma again, inhaling her scent, tainted by chemicals.

***

The end of Carlisle's shift came quickly and Edward was hesitant to leave Emma's side.

"She will be okay," Carlisle continued to repeat both out loud and in his head, attempting to calm his restless son.

Back at home the piano came alive with the sounds of Debussy.

***

"Carlisle, is everything alright?" Esme asked softly sitting next to the man on the couch.

"Edward's just worried she won't be able to hold on during the night," Carlisle explained.

"Poor boy, if I was in his place I would be a right mess too, oh Carlisle. I hope this works, Edward deserves his happiness,"

"I know, my dear," the man soothed his wife, "I know,"

***

"Morning Dr Cullen, is Edward not with you today?" Pam frowned.

"He's getting some flowers for Emma," Carlisle smiled and entered the girl's room.

He walked over and checked the girls pulse, it was weak, but that was because of the drugs.

Leaning down to whisper in the girls ear Carlisle assured her she was safe.

"You're on your way. You will be better soon, my daughter,"

With that he rolled her onto her back and pulled the sheet over her face.

"Pam," Carlisle called out after putting a few drops of water into his eyes and letting them fall.

"I need you to call the morgue," Carlisle said softly.

Pam gasped and rushed over to the room.

She gasped again and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Oh the poor girl," she muttered.

The elevator opened and Edward stepped out.

"Oh Edward!" Pam gushed and ran to him hugging him tightly.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward acted.

"I'm so sorry," Pam said quietly.

Edward's eyes widened as he ran to Emma's room muttering "No!" to himself over and over again.

He walked in and saw the sheet; Nurses Pam and Sarah behind him watching.

He hung his head turned to Carlisle who had opened his arms.

Edward took one step forward and accepted the hug, making his shoulders shake slightly to give the effect of silent sobs.

"Pam, the phone call, and I need to speak with Edward,"

The Nurses gave a sad nod and headed off to continue their duties.

"Edward, she's alright, I'm taking her to the morgue, you may come and hold her hand on the way down," Carlisle told him so quietly that humans would not have heard.

Carlisle handed the water drops to Edward and they began to wheel the bed out the door, Edward holding onto Emma's hand.

The Nurses and Doctors they passed all bowed their heads in respect as they rode the elevator down to the morgue in the basement.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen with Emmaretta Pappalardo," Carlisle stated at the locked doors which then opened to show Nurse Lauren at the reception desk.

"Yes, Pamela just rang. How are you holding up Edward?"

"Alright," he said softly.

Lauren gave him another sad smile as she let Carlisle to move her body from the bed to the freezer.

"Is an Autopsy required?"

"No, her cousin Emmett McCarty is her next of kin, I'll notify him, he should be here quickly to claim the body,"

"Alright, should I have her sent to a mortuary?"

"No, I think he's going to arrange to have her sent to Australia,"

"Alright. Will you go too Edward, to Australia for her funeral?"

"Yeah," Edward nodded.

"If you need to talk, I'm here for you,"

Edward gave her yet another nod, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright," with that she left.

Carlisle pulled out his phone.

"Emmett, morgue in one hour, tell her you need to get the body delivered to 'Private Express Travelling, give them the normal address,"

After that they hung up and Emma was left alone in the freezer.

***

"Has it been an hour yet?" Edward hissed.

"No, Emmett will be here soon, stop pacing," Carlisle replied calmly.

"Edward, she's ok, relax,"

Edward nodded and sat down, doing his best to try and relax.

"He's here," Edward grinned, and walked away to his own car to wait at home.

***

Emmett smiled and charmed his way with Nurse Lauren, signing for Emma's body and telling the driver where to send it.

The address was fake but it looked real, so when the Driver arrived, Emmett behind him, Emmett helped unload the body and said he'd take it inside,

"Seen as though, you're mighty busy and all," he smiled.

"Thanks man, and I'm sorry about your cousin,"

"Yeah, I wish we could have been closer," Emmett replied sadly and the guy drove off as Emmett wheeled the gurney up the driveway and around the back to Edward's waiting Volvo.

Edward was quiet on the ride back, he sped the entire ride home and didn't stop until panicking until he had Emma safely in the medical room at home.

Using a drug that Carlisle left he revived her.

Slowly Emma's pulse returned to normal, she was just sleeping.

***

"She's beautiful, Edward," Esme cooed.

"Oh you look so happy,"

"Emmett," Edward started.

"Yeah I know dude, you owe me one," Emmett grinned and punched Edward's arm.

A soft moan made them jump and look back at Emma. Edward was by her side in a flash, holding her hand.

"Edward?" she frowned, blinking a few times.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hey, where am I?" the girl asked confused.

"Home," Edward replied with a huge grin.

"Home? I like the sound of that," she smiled as she closed her eyes.

Edward laughed and kissed her softly, pulling back to stare into her eyes.

"Awe," Esme cooed, she'd be getting all teary eyed if she could.

"Emma, this is Esme, our mother,"

"Hi," Emma smiled.

Esme engulfed her in a gentle hug.

"Welcome to our family," she smiled.

"Thank you,"

"I'm Alice, your new best friend,"

"I always wanted one of those," Emma teased.

"This is Jasper, and Emmett, I told you about them," Edward introduced the two males.

Emma smiled and waved.

"And Rosalie will be back soon," Edward assured her and placed another kiss on Emma's forehead.

"I'm sleepy," she yawned, earning small chuckles from everyone in the room.

"Get some sleep then, I'll be here when you wake up, and hopefully Carlisle will be too and we can make you better,"

"Goodie," Emma said softly with a grin on her lips as she lay back down and slept.

_**Chapter: 5**_

_23 hours Before_


End file.
